Ouran High School Host Club: Happy Ending
by cicizchan
Summary: A new girl comes to Ouran Academy. Sounds normal, right? WRONG! This girl is really bad news when it comes to it. Make her mad and your dead. Haruhi calls her 'sis' and the Host Clubs wants her. No one known anything about her except Haruhi. Can the Host Club change that or will something bad happen to her? MoriXOC, HaruhiXHikaru. I don't own anything except the girl and her father
1. New Student, Old Friend

Chapter I: New Student, Old Friend

[Haruhi's POV]

_'I can't believe I'm going to see her again! Its been years since I've seen her, ever since Elementary school. I hope I remember my training.'_ I thought as I walk to school. Ever since I got the letter this morning, I was in a good mood. I bet not even the host club can bring me down.

**"**HARUHI!**"** Two voices screamed when I came into class.

"Good morning Hikaru, Kaoru." I said to the Hitachin twins.

"Huh? Why are you in a good mood, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"Someone special might come to the host club today and I just can't wait." I said.

"Who's this special someone?" Hikaru asked.

"Not telling. Don't worry, you guys will see who it is soon." I said just teasing them a little.

**"**Aww! Come on Haruhi! Tell us!**"** They whined.

"No! But I might give the host club a heads up, alright?" I said so they can shut up.

**"**Okay, that's fair.**"** They said together… like always.

-Sigh- _'I hope she doesn't mind these morons.'_

[?'s POV]

I rode my black bike (motorcycle) to Ouran Academy. I came back to Japan to find the one person that doesn't treat me like a weapon, a thief, a fighter, or a freak. The person I'm looking for goes to the same school and that person is…

"Haruhi Fujioka. Hope to see you soon, little sister." I said to myself while I put my hat on to fide my face and fix my huge jacket.

_'I bet the entire school will think I'm a dude instead of a girl.'_ I thought as I walk into classroom 2-A.

[Kyoya's POV]

Tamaki and I walked into class and I saw someone sitting in my seat. _'I haven't seen him before, he must be new.'_ I walked up to him and ask if he can sit somewhere else.

"Sure thing. Sorry about that. I thought we get to choose where we sit here, but looks like I'm wrong." He said.

"I've never seen you before. What's your name?" Tamaki said.

"You can call me Z. I'm new at this school." Z said.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Kyoya Ootori and this is Tamaki Suoh. Welcome to Ouran Academy." I said welcoming him.

"Thanks, I hope I'll like this school." He said, sounding a little disappointed.

Later the teacher came in and everyone settled down.

"Alright students, settle down. Now, we have a new student joining our class. Would you like to introduce yourself?" He asked Z.

"Sure. Hey. You can call me Z. I hope this year will go smoothly and it's nice to meet all of you. Don't ask any questions 'cause I'm not going to answer any of them." He said straight forward and with a bored tone.

_'He seems to be hiding something.'_ I thought as he walked back to his seat.

-5 minutes before class ends-

"I can't wait to see Haruhi again. I wonder if 'he' has any ideas for the club." Tamaki asked with joy (as usual).

"Hey Kyoya." He asked.

"Yes Tamaki. What is it?"

"What do you think of Z? I think his kinda cool because you can't tell what his going to do next and he talks in a weird language. Do you know what his saying sometimes?"

"I think his just another new student. Its weird that I can't get any information on him and no Tamaki, I can't understand him sometimes." I said still typing on my laptop.

_"-Today is the day I will die~"_

We both heard someone singing; we turned around and saw Z singing.

_"You know the happiest day of my life_

_ I swear the happiest day of my life_

_ Is the day that I die~"_

_'His singing is really good. Who would of thought someone like him can sing like an angle. Wait…what did I just think?'_

_ "Long conversations_

_ We talked of old friends_

_ And all the thing that we did~_

_ The summer nights_

_ Drunken fights_

_ Mistakes we made_

_ Did we live it right? ~"_

I stood up and pulled out one of his headphones.

"Hey Kyoya. What's up?" Z said acting like nothing happened.

"You were singing and mention something about dying." I said keeping my temper.

"Sorry about that. The song's called _'The Day that I Die'_ by _'Good Charlotte'_. I like the song and I didn't know I was singing. Sorry if I disturbed you." He said a little embarrass.

"You were really good! You should come and sing at the host club!" Tamaki said, jumping out of nowhere.

_'He could bring more customers. More customers equals more money.'_

"How about you stop by 'Music Room 3' afterschool for an interview?" I said still thinking about the profits.

"…Nah. Not really interested." Z said after thinking about it for 3 seconds.

The bell rung for the next class and Z ran out of the classroom in a flash. I didn't see him run past me.

[Kaoru's POV]

Hikaru and I walked to our next class… Music. We were wondering who this "special person" Haruhi was talking about earlier. We walked to class and I saw someone sitting in between our desks. _'He looks like another commoner.'_ I can tell Hikaru noticed him and started to walk up to him and we stood in front of him.

"Can you move? Your blocking my light and I need to read this." He said with a bored tone.

**"**I don't know. Can we?**"** We said to annoy him.

" -sigh- Sorry about my attitude. Two other guys were annoying me last period. You can call me Z, I'm new here." Z said, smiling at us.

We were about to introduce ourselves when the teacher came in.

"Alright students, today we have a new student. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" She asked Z.

"Hey. You can call me Z. I hope this year goes well, nice to meet ya'll, and don't ask any questions 'cause I'm not going to answer." He said in a fast and little annoyed voice.

"Um…Z-san, do you mind if I ask you a question?" The teacher asked.

"Sure, I don't mind but just 1 question, please?"

"What instrument do you play?" She asked which caught some of the other students' attention.

"I play a lot of instruments. Piano, violin, electric guitar and bass, drums, ocarina, trumpet, flute, but I sing a little more than play an instrument." Z said in a calm voice.

_'He can play all that and sing. This commoner has a lot of spare time on his hands.'_

"Judging by the look on your faces, you want me to sing for ya." Z said after looking at the class.

We nodded 'yes' so we can hear him. _'I bet he isn't that good.'_

"Fine, I'll sing some parts of a song. If that's okay with you sensei."

"I don't mind. Go ahead and sing." She said smiling.

"Is there a guitar I can use? It goes with the song." He said looking around.

A guy came up and gave Z the guitar and kinda ran back to his seat so Z can start singing.

He closes his eyes and started to sing and play:

_"Hey Dad,_

_ I'm writing to you_

_ Not to tell you_

_That I still hate you_

_ Just to ask you how you feel_

_ And how this fell apart_

_ How this fell apart~"_

The song seems sad and the message is a little strange. His fingers struck the guitar strings in a rhythm that goes with the song. _'But he sings kinda good. I wonder if he'll be our toy.'_

_ "Are you happy out there_

_ In this great wide world_

_ Do you think about your sons_

_ Do you miss your little girl_

_ When you lay your head down_

_ How do you sleep at night_

_ Do you even wonder if we're alright_

_ Well we're alright_

_ We're alright~"_

_ "It's been a hard long road_

_ With out you by my side_

_ Why weren't you there on the nights that we cried_

_ You broke my mother's heart_

_ You broke my children for life_

_ It's not okay, but we're alright~_

_ I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes_

_ But those were just the long lost memory of mine_

_ I spent so many years, learning how to survive_

_ Now I'm writing just to let you know_

_ I'm still alive~"_

_ 'Wow, he sings pretty good but we would never admit it. Why did he pick this song? It's depressing!'_

_ "The days I spent_

_ So cold, so hungry_

_ Were full of hate_

_ I was so angry_

_ The scars run deep inside this tattooed body~"_

_ 'Why did he stop singing; it was getting good.'_

"We'll that's enough for today. Tomorrow I might sing again if you want. By the way, the song's called _'Emotionless'_ by _'Good Charlotte'_. May I sit down now, sensei?" Z said with a small smile on his face.

"Yes you may Z-san. Since the bell will ring in three minutes. You all have free time." The teacher said.

Everyone started talking and most of them went to Z to ask questions and to complement him. He kept saying 'I ain't answering any questions' and 'Thanks for the comment'. Hikaru and I went to him and introduce ourselves but the bell rang for lunch and Z ran out of the classroom in a flash. I didn't see him run pass us.

[Hunny's POV]

Me, Takashi, and Usa-chan went out of class and headed to the clubroom so I can have some cake. We opened the door and saw a girl with long straight dark brown hair in a ponytail on the piano, singing.

_ "Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_ Hello, I am your mind_

_ Giving you someone to talk to…_

_ Hello…~"_

The song was a little sad. I looked at Takashi and he was hypnotized. _'That's rare. I wonder what's he thinking.'_

[Mori's Thoughts]

_'That voice… it's so calming but the song is sad. I wonder, who is she? Why is she singing that song? Why can't I look away from her?'_

[Hunny's POV]

We ran out and got everyone else except Haru-chan. When we came back, the girl was still there. We were really quiet so we can hear. (The song's called _'Hello'_ by _'Evanescence'_)

_ "If I smile and don't believe_

_ Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_ Don't try to fix me_

_ I'm not broken_

_ Hello, I am the lie living for you_

_ So you can hide…_

_ Don't cry…~"_

The song was really sad. I looked at everyone's faces and they all looked like they were about to cry. Later the song ended and we all clapped. The girl turned around and looked both embarrass and surprise.

"What are you doing here? How long were you standing there? Wait…Tamaki, Kyoya?" She looked a little confused, but who could blame her.

"This is our clubroom and we heard about half way threw the song. How do you know my name?" Kyo-chan replied/asked.

"You didn't figure it out? Wow, and I thought Kyoya was the smart one out of you two, but looks like I'm wrong." She said admitting something.

"Wait that line…Z is that you?" Kyo-chan asked.

_'Okay…I am officially confuse.'_

"Yep that's me. Was it so hard to figure out, Kyo? Hahaha. You can call me Z if you're wondering alright you four." Z-chan said pointing at me, Takashi, Hika-chan, and Kao-chan.

I decided to introduce myself and my cousin.

"Hi Z-chan! I'm Mitsukuni Haniozuka but you can call me Hunny and this is Takashi Morinozuka but you can call him Mori." I said introducing myself and Takashi.

"Hi Mitsukuni, Takashi. It's nice to meet you. Who do you have there Mitsukuni?" She said.

"Oh! I almost forgot! This is Usa-chan. Isn't he cute?"

"Aww. The cutest little bunny I've ever seen."

_'Did she just say the cutest? That's the first time someone said that about Usa-chan. I like her, she's nice.'_

Two minutes later, the twins came up to introduce themselves in their own way by tricking who's who.

**"**Hey Z.**"**

"My name's Hikaru-"

"and my name's Kaoru."

**"**And we're the Hitachin twins.**"** They said.

"Hey Hikaru, Kaoru. Nice to meet you. You guys are in class 1-A, right?" Z-chan asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" One of them said.

"Well Kaoru, I'm looking for an old friend of mine. Do you know someone by the name of Haruhi Fujioka?"

_ 'Why is she looking for Haru-chan?'_

[Haruhi's POV]

_'Where is everyone.'_

Ever since Hunny-sempai took the twins, it's been quiet. I walked to 'Music Room 3'. When I open the door, I saw them talking to a girl who looks really familiar.

"Hey guys. I didn't know we have a meeting today. Who's this?" I said, walking up to them.

"Are you Haruhi Fujioka?" The girl asked.

"Yes, how do you know?"

"You don't remember? It's me, Z. Didn't you get my letter?"

"Yeah. I got a letter this morning but are you sure your Z?"

"Remember the song _'I Do Anything'_ by _'Simple Plan'_? We used to sing it together in Elementary school."

"Care to give me a demonstration?"

She nodded and started singing:

_"I do anything_

_ Just to hold you in my arms_

_ And try to make you laugh_

_ Some how I can't put you in the past~_

_ I do anything_

_ Just to fall asleep with you_

_ Will you remember me_

_ Cause I know I won't forget you~"_

Next thing I knew, I was crying. _'It's her! Its been years but finally.'_

"Z! It really is you!" I screamed giving her a hug, "I missed you so much! Why did you leave? When you left, I was so sad that I stop smiling. Please Z, don't leave me ever again. Don't leave sis." I said crying on her shoulder.

She put her arms around me and said, "Don't worry Haruhi, I won't leave you again. This time, no matter what happens, I'm not leaving Japan. Not with out you, sis."


	2. How They Met

Chapter II: How They Met

[Narrator's POV]

After Haruhi came into host club and saw Z. She was surprise to see her after all those years. When Haruhi started to cry and ran to give Z a hug, the host club was shocked that Haruhi has a sister. Not even Kyoya knew this information.

[Tamaki's POV]

"Daddy wants a hug too, Haruhi! You can cry on my shoulder, if you want!" I yelled as I ran to them.

"Sempai! I haven't seen my sister since Elementary school and I see you like everyday!" She yelled.

"Tamaki, we haven't seen each other since Elementary school. Just leave us alone for a while and we'll be back to normal. Okay?" Z said in a more calming voice. I nodded, then Hunny-sempai came over.

"Haru-chan don't cry. How about you and Z-chan come have cake with me and Takashi?" He said holding Usa-chan.

I looked at the girls and Z pulled away from Haruhi a little and lifted her chin with her fingers. They were so close, like a mother taking care of her child after having a bad dream.

"Come on Haruhi, smile. A frown doesn't go on such a cute face like yours." Z said to cheer my daughter up and what she said was true, a smile does go on a cute face like Haruhi's.

"C-can you s-sing me a s-song, Z?" Haruhi said.

"Sure. What song would you like me to sing for you and your friends?"

"Could you sing _'Memories'_? That song always helped cheer me up."

Z nodded and told us to sit down. She sat down on a couch and Haruhi rested her head on Z's lap.

_'Haruhi never acts like this. I hope she'll be okay.'_

[Z's POV]

I sat down on one of the couches and the host club sat across from me. Haruhi came over and laid her head on my lap. I smiled because it's been years and it proved she was a little tired. I started to sing:

_"As a kid, I never stopped_

_ Searching for a great treasure_

_ I had a map in my mind_

_ That I know would lead me_

_ I had to find my way to that place_

_ Before someone could beat me_

_ The promise land was in my grasp_

_ And I wouldn't let go_

_ La, La, La, La,_

_ My only dream…_

_ La, La, La, La, La_

_ I won't stop chasing it until it comes true_

_ But if the world ever changes_

_ I'll call out your name_

_ We could return to the time_

_ When everything's the same_

_ As long as I'm with you_

_ My memories won't fade_

_ Waiting for that_

_ one true dream…~"_

After I finish the song, Haruhi fell asleep on my lap. _'Just like old times.'_ I smiled while I brushed her hair. I looked at the host club and they were speechless even Kyoya and Mori.

[Tamaki's Thoughts]

_'She sings really great, she plays the piano, and she makes Haruhi happy. We should make her join the host club. Haruhi will be happy and Z can sing for our guests. But how to make her join…'_

[Kyoya's Thoughts]

_'I tried to get information on Z but after hearing her sing to Haruhi, I couldn't look away from her. She really was a sister to Haruhi. With her looks and voice, she can bring more customers and maybe male customers as well. But how to make her join…'_

[Hikaru's Thoughts]

_'Z's kinda cool. I mean she sings great and her sense of style is okay. She just put jeans and a black tank top. Plain, simple, and a little refresh. She could make a great toy for me and my brother. But how to make her join…'_

[Kaoru's Thoughts]

_'Z's voice is amazing. How come Haruhi never talked about her before? She could be our new toy, so we won't get bored. But will she fight back or not. This is going to be fun. But how to make her join…'_

[Hunny's Thoughts]

_'Z-chan is amazing. She's cool, nice, cute, and has a great voice. I wonder, if she could join the host club. She can see Haru-chan more and she could sing a lullaby for me if I can't take my afternoon nap. But how to make her join…'_

[Mori's Thoughts]

_'She's amazing! She sing's great and she takes care of Haruhi like how I take care of Mitsukuni. She could be the motherly type of the club. But how to make her join…'_

[Z's POV]

I got up slowly and put a pillow so Haruhi can sleep. After I got up, I gave her a small peck on the head. I looked at the host club and motion them to follow me.

"You guys are wondering how we meet and if we're really sisters, huh?" I asked straight out.

"H-how did you know?" Tamaki and the twins said.

"That's what people think when they see us together. It's kinda funny really." I said looking at the ground.

**"**How did you girls meet anyway?**"** The twins asked together.

"It was at break really. She was playing on the swings while I was standing by a tree, then a couple of guys from our class came up to her and started asking her out on a date or something. She wasn't interested, so she walked away from them but they went after her. She ran and she ran, but she couldn't get away. I had enough so I ran to her, picked her up bridal style, and ran to the bathroom, the only place guys can't go. We waited there until we were sure they were gone. We started talking then we just became friends." I explained, "We had a lot in common, but my dad told me to stay in the shadows, to stay away from everyone, and to stay focus. I like Haruhi, because she was the first person, besides my dad, that doesn't treat me like a weapon, a thief, a fighter, or a freak, so I wanted to protect her from the guys. I taught her some self-defense moves, how to use a staff, sword, daggers, and gun but I told her to only use those skills to protect herself and the people she loves. We were a team, we were best friends, we were…like sisters so we started calling ourselves that. Hehehe, I bet she forgot some of her training. Looks like I have to take her to _the spot_ again to refresh her memory."

I looked at the host club and they were speechless (again). "What? A girl can't know how to fight and use weapons?"

They shook their heads 'no'. I face-palmed.

[Host's Thoughts]

_'She can sing, fight, and use weapons. We must get her in the club. But how…'_


	3. Getting Information, Showing an Example

Chapter III: Getting Information, Showing an Example

[Kyoya's POV]

"That is an interesting story Z. I have one question for you though." I said after I wrote some notes in my black book.

"Sure. Lay it on me." She said.

"Excuse me?"

"What is your question, Mr. Ootori?"

"What do you mean you taught her how to use weapons?"

"Oh, my dad taught me how to protect myself and to live my life. So he taught me business, fashion, medical skills, marshal arts, how to use weapons, and some hidden skills that I can't tell you. I started learning from him since I was 5. It was fun learning all those skills in like 11 years."

_'Interesting. She learned all of that in 11 years. She could help me with the profits and check if anyone is injured or sick, help the twins with costumes for cosplay, and protect the club from unnecessary people. But what are those hidden skills? I have to investigate on that later.'_

[Mori's POV]

"What weapons do you know how to use?" I said to her. When she turned around, she wasn't surprised I spoke.

"I know how to use a staff, twin daggers, guns: any kind, and I know three-sword style." She replied.

"You know three-sword style?"

"Yeah, it's kinda easy to me now. I've been doing three-sword style for maybe 2 ½ years."

_'That short amount of time to learn how to hold 3 swords at once! She really is amazing. Maybe I should ask her to teach me one day.'_

"If you want, I could teach you how to do some three-sword style techniques. You know for protection or something?" She said a little shy.

"Thanks, Z." I said with a little smile.

She looked up and gave me a big smile, which reminds me of how Mitsukuni looks in front of cake. 2 seconds later, she gave me a hug. _'Why is she hugging me? It actually feels kinda good. What's with this warm feeling inside my chest?'_ I was knocked out of my thoughts by the twins grabbing Z and pulling her off me. Her warmth is slowly fading away.

[Tamaki's POV]

"So Z, -" Hikaru started.

"Do you want to join the host club?" Kaoru finished.

"Why do you guys want me in the host club?" Z asked.

**"**Well Z-sempai, don't you want me to see Haruhi more often?**"** They said trapping her.

"First thing, don't call me -sempai. We're the same age. Second thing, I don't have time afterschool, I have to train for at least an hour or 2."

"Wait your 16? Why are you in class 2-A instead of class 1-A?" I asked.

"Well I skipped a grade in middle school; so the chairman just put me in 2-A instead after I told him. And I have some classes in 3-A, so you might see me in your class okay, Mitsukuni, Takashi? " She said to Hunny and Mori.

"Why do you have to train after school?" Kyoya asked joining the conversation.

"I just have too, so I can protect the people important to me like my sister, Haruhi." Z said

"Do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Kyoya said, changing the subject.

"Sure, and let me guess, your curiosity got the better of you?" Z said.

"Actually, yes. Please follow me, Miss Z." Kyoya said acting like a gentleman, leading her to a table.

"Okay, quit acting like that Kyoya?"

"What are you talking about, Miss Z?"

"Call me that one more time and your gonna get hit. I'm talking about you acting what you're not. I saw the real you in class after you heard me sing and don't tell me I was seeing things. I can tell when someone lies and if you or anyone here lies to me, well let's just say you don't want to see me pissed off." Z explained/warned us.

I stood there shocked. Someone actually saw threw Kyoya's mask even I can't see threw it and I knew him since middle school.

[Kyoya's Thoughts]

_'Did she…looked threw my mask? No one ever saw threw my mask before. She's full of surprises. You never know what she's going to do next. I better keep an eye on her.'_

[Z's POV]

After I said that, they all looked shocked. _'Looks like I hit the bull's eye.'_

"I'm full of surprises aren't I, huh Kyoya?" I asked, in an innocent voice.

Kyoya looked a little shocked before putting his mask on again.

"Well Kyoya-kun, start the interview or whatever." I said taking a seat but shouted back, "Oh, and by the way, I'm not psychic!"

_'That will teach him to try and fool me.'_

[Tamaki, Hunny, Mori, and the Twins' Thoughts]

_'She out smarted Kyoya! We've known her for a few hours and she figure out Kyoya. How did she do that? This gives us another reason to make her join.'_

[Kyoya's POV]

After I snapped out of my shocked, I went to set across from Z. I opened my notebook to a fresh new page, then I started.

"Name."

"Z" She replied, as clear as day.

"Your **full** name."

"I told you, it's Z. If you want my last name, you have to ask the chairman for it. But I'll give you this hint, it's starts with an 'X'."

"Fine. Age and Birthday"

"16 and January 13. It was a Friday."

That was a little unexpected, but that information didn't past Tamaki.

"Wait! You were born on Friday the 13th?" He asked, more liked shrieked.

"Yep, I'm an un-lucky child. Bad Luck is Good Luck and Good Luck is Bad Luck to me. It's complicated." She said.

"Alright. Parents names"

"My father's name is Alexander. I don't know my mother's name."

"And why is that?"

"I'm sorry but that information is classified. Please ask a different question." She said, like a computer.

"Stop fooling around." I said.

She just looked at me weird, then a small smirk came on her face and said in an innocent voice, "Calm down Kyoya. I'm just having a little fun. And to answer the other questions you might want to ask: Favorite color: black and red, Born in Japan, and Blood type: AB-."

"How did you know I wanted to asked those questions?" I asked, surprisingly.

"Your not the first person to do this to me. I already know the protocol. Now if you'll excuses me, I have wake up Haruhi and get to my next class." She said getting up and walking to still the sleeping Haruhi.

_'She is a mystery. I have to do more research to get information on her. But there's still one thing bothering me.'_ I thought, getting my stuff.

"Z, wait one moment, please." I said, getting the others attention.

"Yes, what is it Kyo?" She said, using that little nickname for me, after waking up Haruhi.

"What did you mean when you said that Haruhi was the only one who didn't treat you like a thief, a weapon, a fighter, or a freak?"

There was silence in the air for a while. Z and Haruhi looked at each other for a minute before nodding and Haruhi said, "Okay guys, Z's is going to show you a little trick."

I didn't know what she was going to do but for some reason I feel like guarding my wallet. Z closed her eyes and put her arms behind her back. After about 30 seconds of silence, she opened her eyes and looked at us. Then Z told us to walk to her. After the first few steps, all of our pants fell to the ground. We were all shocked, confused, and embarrassed. Tamaki and the twins' faces were as red as a tomato because the girls started laughing at us. I made a mental note to raise Haruhi's dept for this, but Z looked at me with a face that said 'Don't even think about it'. How did she know I made that mental note?

"Hey boys, looking for theses?" Z asked, while holding all our belts in her hands.

"HOW DID YOU GET OUR BELTS?!" Tamaki yelled.

"I'm a thief and you just got robbed." She said, still holding on to our belts.

The girls started to laugh again and it was embarrassing. After 3 minutes of laughing, Z gave us back our belts and the girls walked out. There was silence in the room before Hunny-sempai broke by asking the questions we're all thinking, "What just happen? And how did Z-chan get our belts?"

They all looked at me, wondering if I have the answer, but I said, "I…don't know."

The others were shocked that I didn't know something. The twins started saying that the world was going to end or something like that. We all calmed down and went to our next class, but I bet, we were all thinking the same thing, _'How did Z get our belts?'_


	4. Spanish, Entertaining Guests, Answer

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I had writer's block and my nephew was hogging the computer. Anyway, I hope you like chapter 4.  
**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review~**

* * *

Chapter IV: Spanish Class, Entertaining Guests, Answer

[Mori's POV]

After we left the clubroom, Mitsukuni and I went to our next class, Spanish. When we got in, we saw Z, wearing her jacket and hat, sitting next to my desk. I wasn't the only one who noticed her; Mitsukuni noticed her too and ran to her. (A/N: The rest of the class thinks Z is a guy. Only Hunny and Mori know her true gender.)

"Z-chan!" He yelled, tackling her with a surprise hug.

She looked up and caught him, like she knew he was going to do that. I walked up to her and got my cousin off her. She just laughed and smiled at his antics.

"Hello Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai." She said.

"Hi Z-chan! What are you doing here?" Mitsukuni asked.

"Didn't I tell you guys I have some classes with 3-A. And that you might see me?" Z asked.

"Yeah, you did." I said taking a set right next to hers.

The teacher came in and told all of us to sit down and that he has an announcement, "Now we have a new student joining us today. Would you like to come up to the front and introduce yourself, in Spanish, of course." He said to Z.

She got up and said in fluent Spanish, "Hola. Usted me puede llamar Z. Es un placer encontrarme con todos ustedes y voy a contestar 1 pregunta hoy." (Hello. You can call me Z. It's nice to meet you all and I will answer 1 question today.)

One of the girls raise her hand and asked, "Um…what are your hobbies?"

Z thought about it then said, "I like to read, write, play my instruments, cook, bake, practice my martial arts with my father, and sing."

We all just looked at her, wondering what martial arts she practice. The teacher asked her if she could sing a song for us in Spanish, so like that, we waste time and so he won't teach. She nodded her head then looked at her Ipod, choosing a good song for the class. After a minute, she found one and started to sing,

_"Lo que siento por ti_

_ Es ternura y pasión _

_ Tú me has hecho sentir que _

_ Hay en mi corazón_

_ Tanto amooor _

_ Tanto amoor~_

_ Yo nací para ti _

_ Y tú también para mí _

_ Y ahora sé que morir es tratar de vivir_

_ Sin tu amoor_

_ Sin tu amoor~_

_ Mi niña bonita Mi dulce princesa _

_ Me siento en las nubes cuando tú me besas _

_ Y siento que vuelo más alto que el cielo _

_ Si tengo de cerca el olor de tú pelo_

_ Mi niña bonita, brillante lucero _

_ Te queda pequeña la frase _

_ "Te quiero" _

_ Por eso mis labios te dicen "Te amo"_

_ Cuando estamos juntos _

_ Más nos enamoramos_

_ Aquí hay amor (x2)_

_ Aquí hay amor, amor (x2)_

_ Aquí hay hay hay hay hay hay Amor_

She stopped after that and looked at the class. We were all shocked when we heard her voice.

"Well that's enough for right now. The song is called _'Mi Niña Bonita'_ which means 'My Pretty Girl' sung by _'Chino y Nacho'_." She said, walking back to her seat.

The teacher said since we have a new student, we have free period. The other students started talking and some of the girls were talking about either the host club or about Z's singing. Mitsukuni and I turned to talk to Z since she looks bored.

"Hey, Z-chan. That was a good song you sung up there." He said.

Z looked at us and smiled, "Thanks for the comment, Hunny-sempai."

"Hey, can I ask you guys something?" She said.

"Sure." Mitsukuni said, while I nodded 'yes'.

"How did Haruhi get into the host club. I mean, it's not like Haruhi to join something like that, if it distracts him from his studding."

We looked at each other, then told her about Haruhi's 8,000,000 yen dept with the host club and about if she gets 1,000 customers to request her, then she's home-free. After we said that, Z looked at us with a blank looked before she started laughing.

"It's just like Haruhi to be that clumsy. Looks like I have to help my brother with the dept." She said.

When she finished laughing, 3 girls came to us to ask Z something.

"Um…Z?" One of the girls said, shyly.

"Hm? Yes, what can I do for you 3 ladies?" Z asked, acting like a gentleman.

"Um…we were wondering…if you…will be at the host club…afterschool…today?" The same girl asked, blushing.

Z was silent for a minute, while everyone was looking at him for an answer. She took a deep breath and said, "Yeah, I'll be there afterschool today. I have to go see my little brother anyway. Hope to see you 3 there."

"Oh! You have a brother? Who is it?" The second girl asked.

"My little brother is Haruhi Fujioka." She said, plain and simple.

Before the girls could reply, the bell rang. Everyone got their stuff so they can go home. Mitsukuni, Z, and I grabbed our stuff and went to the host club. We were looking at Z silently asking why she said that to the girls. It seems she got the message and said, "I know you guys are wondering why I said that to the girls. It's because I'm going to help Haruhi with her dept. When I told them Haruhi is my brother, they are going to go to him and ask for information and an explanation. She will get more guest and her dept will be pay off a little faster."

After she said that she told us to go ahead and she will come by the clubroom later and don't tell anyone that she's coming to club. Mitsukuni and I did what she told us and went ahead. When we got to the clubroom, Mitsukuni went to get some cake with Usa-chan. Later the club opened and the girls came in and everything seems normal.

10 minutes into the club and Z still isn't here. I was beginning to think that she wasn't going to come but the doors open and standing their was a girl with long dark brown hair, in a high ponytail, wearing a long-sleeved red shirt, with a bloody butterfly across the chest, and jeans. I looked at her for a minute, wondering where I've seen her.

[Z's POV]

After I told Hunny and Mori to go ahead, I went to change into a long-sleeved shirt, jeans, and grey converses. After that I went to the abandon music room. When I open the door, the boys, and Haruhi, were talking with their guest; none of them notice me except Mori. I smiled at him, then went to 'request' my sister. I saw Kyoya sitting at a table writing in his black book; still hasn't noticed me.

I went up behind him and said in a shy voice, "Um… excuse me, Kyoya-san? Um…I would…like to request…Haruhi…um…Fujioka."

"I'm sorry, Miss. But Haruhi is booked for the evening." He said, still writing in his black book.

"Not even, for family." I said, in my normal voice.

He froze for a split second, then turned to look at me. I smiled at his surprise face, I couldn't help but laugh, which got the attention of the other hosts. The others were staring at me, wondering why I'm here, but the silence was cut short when Haruhi stood up and asked, "Z? What are you doing here?"

I straighten up and looked at her, feeling the confused looks of the host and some guest; as well as some glares from Haruhi's guest.

_'They must really like my sister to be glaring at me.'_ I thought.

"What? I can't come and see my little brother host? C'mon Haruhi, you know me better than that." I said, placing my hands on my hips.

Haruhi just looked at me, while I moved away from Kyoya and stood in a clear area. We looked at each other for a while, then Haruhi smiled and ran to me. I opened my arms a little, ready for the impact. When she got near, she jumped and landed in my arms. We laughed a little while I spun her around. I put her down and looked at her.

"Glad to see you again, sis. But, I thought you were going straight home." Haruhi said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see you and your little club. I have an announcement for the guys later." I told her. "Now, why don't we go back to your guest. I bet there getting lonely without you."

She nodded, then let go of me and begun walking to her guest. When we got there, they were looking at confused and judging to see if I'm a threat to them.

_'These rich snobs think I'm going to take Haruhi away? Pff…yeah right. She's my sister!'_ I thought.

"I'm sorry ladies, for running off like that. It's just I haven't seen my sister in years and I got excited." She said, with a forgiving smile. Which made them blush.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ladies. You can call me Z, and I'm Haruhi's older sister." I said, clearing a future cat-fight.

The girls looked at me shocked for a second but then calmed down. We sat down and talked, well mostly Haruhi and the girls talked. I was sitting there listening to my music. After a little while, the song _'In The End'_ by _'Linkin Park'_ came on and I unconsciously started humming the rhythm of the song. One of the girls noticed and asked, "Um Z? What are you doing?"

This got the attention of the other girls and Haruhi. I didn't answer because I wasn't paying attention. Haruhi recognized the rhythm and smiled. She kicked my shin, since we sat across from each other, and gave me a signed that practically said, 'Let's sing that song'. We both nodded, while I tap my fingers to the beat of the music. Then out of nowhere, we started singing, (A/N: Italic is when Z is singing; Underline is when Haruhi is singing; Italic and Underline is when they're both singing)

_It starts with __one_ thing

I don't know why,

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind

I designed this rhyme

To explain in no time

_All I know_

Time is a valuable thing

Watch it fly by as the pendulum swing

Watch it count down to the end of the day

The clock ticks life away

_It's so unreal_

Didn't look out below

Watch the time go _right out the window_

Trying to hold on

But didn't even know I wasted it all

_Just to watch you go~_

I kept everything inside and even thought I tried,

It all fell apart

What it meant to me will eventually be a memory

Of the time when

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter~_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter!~_

_One thing,_ I don't know why

It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Keep that in mind

I designed this rhyme

To remind myself how

_I tried so hard_

In spite of the way you were mocking me

Acting like I was part of your property

Remembering all the times you fought with me

I'm surprise it got so _(far)_

Thing aren't the way they were before

You wouldn't even recognize me anymore

Not that you knew me back then

But it all comes back to me

_In the end~_

You kept everything inside and even though I tried

It all fell apart

What it meant to me

Will eventually be a memory

Of the time when,

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter~_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter!~_

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_And_ _f__or all this,_

_There's only one thing you should know~_ [x2]

_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter~_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter!~_

We both finish the song by humming the last knots of the piano. Haruhi looked at me, happy that we sung a song together like old times. I looked at the guest and they were staring at us, shocked and surprise. They weren't the only ones shocked by our singing. I looked around the room and everyone was staring at us. It was getting weird, but Haruhi was able to break it by asking, "Hey, why is everyone staring at us? Is it weird that a pair of siblings sing?"

No one answered. But after a while the girls were cheering. The other hosts were still shocked and confused about us singing. They must of thought that Haruhi doesn't sing. The girls were asking for us to sing another song but sadly, for them really, the host club was now closed. The were walking out but the 3 girls from my Spanish class came up to me and one of them asked, "Are you going to be here tomorrow, Z? We really enjoy your singing and we would like to get to know you better."

I thought about it for a minute, and then I said, with a smile, "Sure, ladies. I'll be here tomorrow, just come by anytime."

They giggled. Then they walked out the door. When the door finally closed, Haruhi and I were questioned by the 3 idiots (Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru). They were asking questions us back and forth, it was hard to focus on one question. But they stopped when they heard a loud clap. We all turned and saw Kyoya, Mori, and Hunny standing a few feet away.

"Now that I have your attention, we can questions the girls in a calm manner. Agreed?" Kyoya said, glaring at the 3 at the end.

The guys got the message and back a few steps away from us. Haruhi sat down in a chair, while I stood right behind her. The guys started in an order starting with club potions (Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny, Mori, the Twins)

"Haruhi! Why didn't you tell Daddy you could sing?! And why did you guys started singing out of nowhere?" Tamaki said, more like shrieked.

"You guys didn't ask. And I normally sing with Z or on holiday with my Dad. I recognized the rhyme of the song Z was humming and it's been a long time since we sung together, I thought, 'What the heck' " Haruhi said, calmly.

"Why did you decide to come today, Z?" Kyoya asked, with black book open.

"I thought I already answered that question? But if you want me to repeated, I said, 'I came here to see Haruhi and her little club.' I even have an announcement for you guys. Which I will say when you guys are done questioning us." I said, knowing that one of them was going to asked what's my announcement.

"What was that song you guys sang, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked, cute as ever.

"The song's called _'In The End'_ by _'Linkin Park'_. It's a great song too." Haruhi answer.

Mori didn't say anything but I used one of my hidden skills to find the question. When I found it, I said, "The song has a good beat to it and the band is pretty cool, when you hear more of their songs."

It was silent after that. Mori was looking shocked that I answer his unasked question. I gave him a smile that said, 'Don't worry about it.' The twins were thinking for the right question, then it hit them.

**"Can you girls sing for us?"** They asked.

Haruhi and I looked at each other, asking each other if we should or not. Then we both said, **"No, we're not going to sing for you."**

They were surprised that we answer like they did. It was kinda funny how many times we surprised the boys today. After they asked their questions, Haruhi reminded me about my announcement.

I cleared my throat and said, " I would be honored to join the host club."

Everyone was still after I said that. Tamaki froze like a statue, Kyoya dropped his pen, Hunny dropped his fork, he was eating cake…again, Mori looked slightly shocked, even thought he won't show it, the twins were looking at me with there jaws dropped, and Haruhi was smiling.

After a minute of silence, the guys all yelled, **"WHAT!"**


End file.
